We've Got Your Number
"In a moment, the game in which these dice determine the fate of two players as they compete for over $25,000 playing…''We've Got Your Number! And now, here's the host of ''We've Got Your Number, Jack Barry!" We've Got Your Number was an interesting dice game show pilot where the idea was to put the numbers in order from least to greatest without repetitions or out of place numbers. Gameplay Main Game Two contestants faced a giant pair of electronic dice which are activated by pressing a button in front of them. The object of the game was to place numbers 2-12 in order from the least to the greatest without repetitions or going out of sequence. Contestant earned control of the dice by answering questions. Host Barry read a toss-up question with two possible answers to both contestants. The first player to buzz-in with a correct answer won control of the dice, otherwise control of the dice went to the opponent. The player controlling the dice could decide to either roll the dice or pass control to his/her opponent. When controlling the dice, the player pressed down a button in front of him/her to spin the light dots on the dice. When they released the button, the lights slowed and eventually stopped. The contestant had to then place the total number landed on to one of four positions, and then another question was read. If the winner of the question passed control, the same rules applied for the opponent. There were several ways for a contestant to lose the game after rolling: *By rolling a repeat number. *By rolling a number lower than the one in the bottom slot or higher than the one in the top slot. *By rolling a number that fell between the ones in two adjacent slots (Example: Having 6 and 8 on their board in adjacent spots and rolling a 7). Before each new question, the player in control could decide to freeze on their current position or continue playing. If he/she decided to freeze, the frozen player put his/her opponent in a sudden death situation. In a sudden death situation, the opponent had to get more numbers than the frozen player without missing a question or getting a bad roll. The first player to successfully complete his/her board in the proper sequence, have more numbers than his/her opponent after a player has frozen, or have his/her opponent lose in any way won the game. The player to win two out of three games won the match, a special prize, and the right to play for over $25,000. Bonus Game The bonus game took place at the "Game Room" which were the two electronic dice turned away to reveal two mirrors, a chandelier lowered from the studio ceiling, and a dice table raising up from the stage floor. To start the bonus game, the winning contestant was given $200. Now the winning contestant rolled a smaller pair of real physical dice up to seven times. The object of the game was to roll seven different numbers without repeating. There was one exception to the rule, and that was that the sevens were wildcards; they could be used for any number unrolled, because sevens are lucky. Each successful roll doubled the dollars, but one repeat number lost all the money, which was why he/she was allowed to stop after a safe roll. If the winning contestant could roll all seven times without a repeat, he/she won a grand total of $25,600. Music "Speed Speed Speed" by Alan Hawkshaw and Alan Parker Trivia * The bonus round win music was derived from The Joker's Wild where it was played as Joker's Jackpot win music. * The contestant buzzer sound was also used for TattleTales and Press Your Luck. * There's a possibility that this pilot was not made for CBS or ABC since one player in the pilot had already exceeded the winnings limit for the two networks and was allowed to play another match. Links [http://www.geocities.ws/jay_anton/rulesreviews/wgyn.html Rules for We've Got Your Number] [http://www.usgameshows.net/x.php?show=WeveGotYourNumber We've Got Your Number - The Game Show Pilot Light] YouTube Video Full Pilot B Full Pilot B (Videotaped) Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Dice Category:Gambling Category:Non-Broadcast Pilots Category:Barry & Enright Productions Category:Sony Pictures Television